1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arithmetic method, an imaging apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform post processing intended by a user on image data, there is known a method of automatically detecting a part to receive attention in the image data. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4625356 proposes a technique of selecting, as a target portion, the position of a characteristic portion detected by an image processing apparatus from image data and trimming the image data based on the target portion. In the technique of Japanese Patent No. 4625356, the image processing apparatus selects the target portion by detecting, as a characteristic portion, at least one of a part representing a human face, an in-focus part, and a part representing at least one of a horizontal line and a vertical line.
On the other hand, including a smartphone, an imaging apparatus having touch AF (Auto Focus) and touch shutter functions can easily instruct a position to which a user wants to pay attention.